Tanya Trask (Earth-616)
Real name: Tanya Trask Nicknames: No known nicknames Former aliases: No known former aliases Other current aliases: No other known current aliases Status Occupation: Leader of the Askani Sisterhood Legal status: Citizen of the U.S. Identity: Secret Marital status: Single Group affiliation: The Askani Base of operations: Base of operations unknown Origin Tanya Trask, the oldest child of Dr. Bolivar Trask the creator of the Sentinels developed a mutant power that caused her to phase out of synch with time, setting her adrift in the timestream, where she later was found by Rachel Summers. Place of birth: Place of birth unknown Known relatives: Dr. Boliver Trask (father, deceased), Unamed mother (deceased), Larry Trask (brother), Donald Trask III (cousin) First appearance: First appearance unknown History Tonya Trask was the only daughter of Bolivar Trask, the first creator of the Sentinels. Her mutant powers of time travel caused her to "disappear" one day. She learned telepathy and telekinesis from Rachel Summers, whom she met while floating in the timestream. Together, the two of them formed the Clan Askani 2000 years in our future. As a young woman, Sanctity tried to change the past so that her father's creations wouldn't destroy mutantkind. Rachel tried to stop her, but their battle itself prompted Bolivar Trask to push his project to completion. However, Sanctity did upload the identities of the Twelve into Master Mold's core programming, hoping that by having the twelve destroyed, she would prevent the rise of Apocalypse. After the death of the Mother Askani (Rachel), Sanctity was the most powerful Askani left. She taught both Cable and his future wife Aliya (Jenskot), but was captured by Stryfe in the fall of Ebonshire, and taught him as well, because by this time she was a little power-hungry and very crazy. She was responsible for sending Ch'vayre to our time and for sending Cyclops and Phoenix to the nineteenth century to stop Apocalypse from destroying the world. Recently, she was detained by the chronologists of the Maximum Secret, a waystation between timelines, in order to get Cable to realize his true destiny as well as the fact that he can't change his future. However, Sanctity's entire history is now suspect, as she was seen as a child in the Askani future, and that future as a whole has now apprently been negated by the defeat of Apocalypse in our present. Characteristics Height: x'xx" Weight: xxx lbs (xxx kg) Eyes: Eye colour unknown Hair: Black Unusual features: No unusual features Powers Powers: Telepathy: can read minds and project her thoughts into other minds within a vast, potentially limitless radius. Her notable powers include: *''Telepathic Cloak: Can mask her presence from being detected by others. Her abilities can at times go undetected or be counteracted by other more powerful telepaths depending on their level of skill in using their own psi abilities. She can extend these defenses to others around her as well. *Mind Control: ability to control the minds of others upon mere concentration. *Mind Possession: ability to possess the mind of another, and use that beings body as her own. *Mind Alteration: ability to alter the minds of others by force of will, changing their personality partially or entirely. *Psionic Shield: ability to erect a psychic shield for protection of herself and of others minds. *Telepathic Illusions: ability to create illusions to make herself seem to be invisible, look like someone else, or make others experience events that are not truly happening. *Mental Paralysis: ability to induce temporary mental or physical paralysis. *Mental Amnesia: Can erase any awareness of particular memories or cause total amnesia. *Psionic Blasts: can project psionic force bolts which have no physical effects but which can affect a victim's mind so as to cause the victim pain or unconsciousness and turning someone brain-dead. *Astral Projection: can project her astral form from her body onto astral planes or the physical planes. In the physical plane she can only travel in astral form over short distances. In the astral plane, she can mentally create psionic objects and manipulate the aspects of her environment. *Mind Transferal: able to transfer both her mind and powers into other host bodies should her own physical body be somehow killed. *Mental Detection: can sense the presence of another superhuman mutant within a small but as yet undefined radius of himself by perceiving the distinctive mental radiations emitted by such a being. '''Telekinesis': Possesses telekinetic abilities enabling her to manipulate matter with the energy of her thoughts, create force fields amd fire concussive psionic force blasts. By using her telekinesis to levitate herself, Sanctity can fly at incredible speeds. She can sustain shields that can withstand Jovian atmospheric pressures, and even repel nuclear weapon attacks. Time Travel: Possesses the psionic power to displace herself and others at almost any specific point in the timestream and then reemerging in the physical world from as much as a few minutes to years by generating chronal energies. She could apparently travel in astral form as well. She could also travel to points in the future. Abilities: No known abilities. Strength level: Strength level unknown Miscellaneous Equipment: No known equipment. Transportation: No known transportation. Weapons: No known weapons. Notes * No special notes. Trivia * Recommended Readings * Related Articles * External Links * References * ---- Category:Female Characters Category:Mutant Characters